


Prints

by calcetineys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S5 rewrite, Sort Of, but it ended up only being like 29 percent angst, finally get to use that tag, they're both kind of dumb in this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: Theo would be more suspicious of Stiles’ attempts to get his finger prints, if said attempts didn’t fail so adorably.--Inspired by the line in 5.2:“Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?”“No, I don’t have anything from the fourth grade to match it to.”





	Prints

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe Stiles didn't have a DNA sample, but because it's Stiles, it is plausible that he does have Theo's fingerprints from the fourth grade.

The first time it happens, Stiles goes for a simple approach. He waits until Theo has finished his lunch, and tries to snag his empty soda can. Theo thinks it might have actually worked, if it hadn’t been for the loud snap of the latex glove. Theo turns back around at the noise and finds Stiles pink in the face and glaring at the offending item, before he glances up and sees Theo watching curiously. 

Theo kind of expects him to just grab the can and run, because they both know that Theo knows what he’s doing (Stiles hadn’t been subtle about his finger printing mission, and though Theo had nothing to hide in that department, well, he has to have his fun _somewhere_ , right?) but Stiles decides to go for the innocent route.

He leans against the empty table, and Theo’s surprised that he doesn’t slip forward and fall onto the floor. There’s still the matter of the glove though, so he puts the opening to his mouth and starts blowing it up. Theo doesn’t even have to fake the smile he gives at that sight, because really, it’s kind of cute. 

It gets better when Stiles ties off the opening and starts batting the glove around like a balloon. Theo watches until the Stiles decides he’s done making a spectacle of himself- which takes an remarkable length of time, Theo’s impressed, he’ll admit it- and Stiles leaves the lunch room, sans soda can. 

The next day, Theo doesn’t give him the chance, just picks up his tray and throws away the remains of his lunch and smiles when Stiles calls after him: “Yeah, that was the whole goal in this anyway, Raeken! You should- you should clean up after yourself in general, not make the custodial team do it for you!”

Theo just keeps walking to the doors, listening as Stiles mutters to himself, “Am I really going to dig through the trash for this? No, I’ve been in the garbage too many times because of these damn supernaturals.”

He wonders if he’ll be able to get that story from Stiles.

\--

Stiles second attempt is a little bolder, Theo’s delighted to see. He notes Stiles’ not at all subtle attempts to steal his phone during one of their classes, pretends not to notice to make Stiles feel braver, and then just shifts his bag in front of him, reaching into the front pocket to get a pen. 

He can practically feel Stiles’ irritation. 

It’s during one of their shared free periods that he finds a chance to move things along. Stiles is predictably annoyed as he slides into the seat in front of Theo at his table in the library.

So Theo just smiles and asks if he needs anything from the reference section because he’s about to head over there. Stiles narrows his eyes, seeing the trap for what it is, and he probably knows that Theo knew what he was trying to do in the classroom. They stare each other down, or well, Stiles does the stare down, Theo just looks back in amusement. Then he goes to the reference section and keeps an ear out, not completely sure if Stiles will take the risk or not.

He doesn’t hear Stiles move for a few seconds, and is starting to think he won’t go for it, before he hears a slight shift, likely Stiles looking over his shoulder to make sure Theo’s really gone, before he hears his backpack moving, his phone sliding through of the front zipper. He gives Stiles a few seconds before he comes back with a random book – though he takes the time to note the title, in case Stiles asks- before heading back to the table. 

When he comes into view, Stiles fumbles with the phone, but it’s too late to put it away and act like he wasn’t in Theo’s bag, the scent and sound alone would give him away. Theo would almost be disappointed in Stiles’ lack of forethought if he wasn’t enjoying this so much. 

“Did you need something from my phone?” He asks, taking his seat. 

Stiles fumbles the phone again, watching in mortification as it flies out of his hand and into Theo’s outstretched one.

“I uh-” Stiles starts and Theo has the sudden hope that his excuse will be something embarrassing and endearing, like saying he was trying to program his number into Theo’s contacts. 

“Uh, do you… have Flappy Birds?”

Disappointing… but Theo can work with that. 

“That game’s a little old, isn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s still, you know, _fun_ ,” and the way he says _fun_ would better fit _torture_. Theo grins, because oh is he _bad_ at this. 

“Ah, well, that’s too bad,” Stiles says, and starts shouldering his bag. 

“I do have Candy Crush, if you’re into that?” Theo asks. 

Stiles hesitates, glancing around. “Actually, the colors kind of give me a headache, so no, not really.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. It’s a great waste of time.”

“Uh, yeah, well-”

“How about Mahjong?”

“Mahjong?”

“You know, the matching game?”

“Yeah, I know what it is,” Stiles says, looking annoyed. 

“Just making sure,” Theo says, thumbing at his screen before looking back up at Stiles. “Wanna play?”

That choice of words seems to set off some instinct in Stiles, because he narrows his eyes and surveys Theo. He- correctly- sees it as a challenge, because he settles back into his seat and says, “You’re on.”

Theo doesn’t even have to let him win. 

\--

Theo’s locker closes by itself the next day. At least, it appears too, if it weren’t for the hand and slightly elevated heart beat on Theo’s right. 

“You said you want to help, right?”

Theo blinks. “Yes.”

“Alright, then support this petition,” Stiles says, thrusting a clipboard and a small plastic box at his chest. Theo looks at the container, turning it over and has to stop himself from laughing, because Stiles isn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. 

“I’ve never seen a petition that takes finger prints instead of signatures,” Theo says, his lips curling up. 

“It’s the thing of the future,” Stiles says, impatient. “Do you support it or not?”

“And uh,” Theo says, shifting his bag on his shoulder and leaning in a bit towards Stiles. He grins when Stiles doesn’t lean back. “What exactly am I supporting again?”

Stiles rolls with it as best he can. “You are… supporting a young boy. Named _Claus_.”

“ _Claus?_ And why would Claus need a petition?”

“Because… he is… very homesick.”

“Okay. And where is Claus from?”

“From… Sweden.”

“Right, okay, and what exactly does the petition do?”

“It clears his time off school.”

“Oh, he goes here? I didn’t know we had an exchange student named Claude.”

“Claus. And, you’re still new here, so I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

“Oh, I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Stiles smile seems truly pained as he says, “No problem.”

Theo smiles back and opens the plastic pad of ink and holds his thumb over the sponge, before asking, “Are you sure Claus won’t fall behind if he goes back to Norway?”

“Sweden. And no, he’s a _real_ bright kid.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.”

Stiles seems like he agrees, and well, where the fun in that? So, Theo asks another question, his thumb still hovering directly over the ink.

“Did no one else want to help Claus? There aren’t any prints on this page yet.”

“You’ll be the first.”

“Oh, that’s really flattering, Stiles.”

“I do what I can,” and it’s said through clenched teeth. 

“Really, I’m just- so touched that I’m the first person you came to for help with Vikram-”

“Oh, you’re not even trying anymore!” Stiles exclaims, yanking the clipboard back and snapping the ink shut, almost catching Theo’s thumb with the lid. 

Theo grins as he watches Stiles storm away. 

\--

And oh, it gets better from there, because Theo finds Stiles inspecting the driver’s side door handle of his truck after school lets out. 

“Stiles?” Theo says, coming up to stand next to him. 

He startles, and that’s a bit surprising, because he should be more used to silent movement by now. But, well, that’s not a big concern, not when Theo can hear how he has Stiles’ heart racing. 

“Hey. Hello. Hey.”

“You said ‘hey’ twice.”

“Yeah.”

“And the ‘hello’ was a bit redundant after the first ‘hey’.”

Stiles’ face stretching into a truly uncomfortable looking expression as he says, “Making up for lost time.”

Theo lets his shoulders relax at that. “I’m touched.”

Stiles looks even more uncomfortably strained now. 

“Did you need something with my car?”

“Uh…” Stiles says, glancing around. He seems to not find whatever he’s hoping to find, and Theo has the distinct feeling Stiles doesn’t even know what that was, because his shoulders slump and he sounds truly resigned as he says, “Yeah, I need a ride home.”

Theo blinks, really not expecting him to have taken it this far. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, not bothering to tell him that the Jeep won’t start or that the tires had been slashed by a rogue chimera or any other excuse. He just goes over to the passenger side and waits for Theo to unlock the door.

It’s quiet as Theo drives, which in itself is a little concerning. He glances at Stiles often, but the other boy just stares out the window. 

Well, that just won’t do. 

“Did you need to stop anywhere on the way home?” Theo asks, glancing over again.

It takes Stiles a second to answer. “Hm? No.”

“Alright.”

The drive seems very short and very long, but eventually he pulls up in front of the Stilinski house and puts the car in park. He looks over at Stiles, who’s unfastening his seatbelt and opening his door. 

“Stiles.”

He turns. 

“Are you okay?” Theo asks, watching his expression, waiting for the lie.

Stiles looks at him, really _looks_ at him, and Theo feels a bit of exhilaration at how exposed he feels under that gaze, because he’s very ready for Stiles to realize that he wants a real answer to that question. 

But he doesn't get one, not yet, because Stiles is nodding and closing the door. 

“Later,” he says, not thanking Theo. Theo expected nothing less. 

“I’ll pick up at seven then?”

Stiles pauses on his way up the walk and turns. “Come again?”

“I’ll be here at seven tomorrow. We can grab breakfast on the way.”

“Uh.”

When Stiles doesn’t elaborate, Theo says, “You don’t have your car, remember?”

“Oh.”

Theo’s surprised at the lack of thought Stiles is putting into these plans. Scott’s pack is going to be dead by the next chimera attack if this keeps up and Theo would really like them _alive_. 

He’d especially like Stiles. Alive, that is. 

“So, seven,” Theo says, putting the truck in drive. 

He can hear Stiles’ claims that he can find another ride as he drives off.

\--

Stiles is not a morning person. 

He’s cranky and irritable and bleary eyed, snatches the bag from the drive thru window as soon as Theo sets it on the console and only speaks in complete sentences once he’s downed half his coffee. 

It’s so cute. 

“Are you always like this?” Theo asks, grinning. 

Stiles resorts back to mumbling and buries his face in his breakfast sandwich. 

“That’s a yes, then.”

Theo can’t remember ever having such a good morning. And then Stiles makes it better and does what he does best and surprises him. 

A very good, truly unexpected surprise. 

Once Theo’s found a parking space in front of the school and they’re walking towards the building, he feels Stiles slide his hand into his. He stops walking and looks down at the joined hands, and then up at Stiles’ slightly flushed face, which is turned toward him.

Despite the pink of his cheeks and despite his pounding heart, his expression is a very bland look that says ‘what are you going to do about it?’

Theo grins, and shifts their hands to interlock their fingers.

Stiles doesn’t protest, just rolls his eyes and starts walking again. If anyone notices this development, Theo doesn’t hear about it. He does wonder what Stiles’ tactic here is, though, he’s really not complaining about the plan so far.

He goes so far as to walk Stiles to his first class, even though his own is on the other side of the building. And he's contemplating the idea of leaning forward and making as if to kiss Stiles’ cheek to see if it's as warm as it looks before he decides it’s best not to tease him like that. He probably wouldn’t take it well, if the glower he’s giving Theo is any indication. And Theo would like whatever this plan is to resume after class lets out. 

At least, Theo thinks as he watches Stiles walk to his seat, he hopes this part of his plan isn’t over yet. 

An hour later finds that Theo didn’t need to worry as he finds Stiles waiting for him near his locker. He’s delighted to see Stiles already reaching for him, and interlacing their finger this time without Theo needing to do it.

“Since you’re such a big fan of waffling,” Stiles says, a dark look in his eyes as he leads Theo to their next class. Theo doesn’t complain that he hadn’t had a chance to get his book. It’s not like he’s going to be paying attention anyway. 

Stiles sits in front of him and doesn’t let Theo's hand go even though he has to bend his own arm behind his back, and not even as the teacher begins the lecture. Theo leans forward on his desk and puts his chin on his free arm and stares up at the side of Stiles’ face. 

He really didn’t anticipate just how good the loose grip they’ve kept on each other’s fingers feels, but laughs softly because of course Stiles is throwing him off balance even as he does the same to himself. 

He watches as Stiles turns his head just enough to look at him, his visible eyebrow raised at the sound of laughter, but Theo just smiles at him and starts to brush his thumb along the pad of Stiles’ palm. He resists the desire to run up along the fragile skin of his wrist, to feel that sensitive area and see if Stiles reacts with more than just a surprised jump of his pulse. 

But then Stiles relaxes into the gentle movement, and Theo can’t keep the smile off his face, because this doesn't seem to be part of Stiles' plan, and it definitely wasn’t part of his own, but oh, can Theo live with it.

\--

It’s almost endearing how bad Stiles’ plans are when he’s distracted, because for some reason he thinks it’s a good idea to play a game that relies on reflexes with Theo as they sit on the lawn during one of their free periods. 

Stiles’ hands hover over Theo’s palms and he watches Theo’s face intently, waiting for him to move and smack the back of his hands. Which Theo has already done a good dozen times. Not hard enough to hurt, just to sting a bit, enough that Stiles doesn’t complain when Theo takes his hands after each slap and rubs circles into the tingling skin. 

And as much as Theo enjoys that, when Stiles glares at him, he can’t keep a bit of a glare out of his own eyes, because honestly, why isn’t Stiles thinking through any of his plans lately? Theo really would like to avoid finding his body. 

He stares as he rubs his thumbs over the pink skin on Stiles’ hands, warm in his own, and wonders if he should bother convincing himself that he feels that way because he needs Stiles for the plan. 

Then he hears Stiles’ neck pop and starts, looking up and seeing him wincing slightly, staring over Theo’s shoulder. Theo’s about to turn and see what he caught his attention, but he’s distracted as a smile starting to pull unbidden at Stiles' parted lips before it fades. By the time Theo gets himself to turn and look, all he sees is the back of Liam’s head disappearing into the crowd of students.

Hm.

He turns back, his eyebrow raised but Stiles now has an innocently curious expression on his face and shifts his hands so they’re under Theo’s. Theo again can’t help but smile, because this is going to go even worse for Stiles than the last round.

It really does, because he doesn’t do more than twitch before Theo’s hands slide back. But Stiles still completes the motion and brings his palms down on empty air. By the third miss, Theo wants the contact back and starts to hold his hands still to let Stiles’ come down on his. It stings a bit, but only for half a second. He regrets his enhanced healing for probably the first time, as Stiles has no reason to take his hands. 

It seems he has no reason at all anymore, because once the bell rings and they need to head for their classes, Stiles gives Theo one last look before beginning to weave through the mass of students. 

Theo can't ignore the way his hand twitches, already wanting that warmth back.

Because he doesn’t get it back, doesn’t even see Stiles for the rest of the day, and it’s not for lack of trying. But then he sees the Jeep driving out of the parking lot after school, and that’s really enough of that. 

He’s not at all surprised that he beats Stiles back to his house, even on foot, because the Jeep really is one its last leg. He’s not even surprised when Stiles only gives a slight startle at finding him leaning against his porch rail. 

“You know,” Theo starts, side eyeing the other boy as he passes toward the front door. “I didn’t think you were one to string someone along like that.”

Stiles’ knuckles are white as he jams his house key into the lock, expression angrier than Theo thinks he deserves, considering he’s the one who started all of this. “Oh, don’t act like there was any string to along you with.”

Theo furrows an eyebrow at that incoherent response and says, “It was a little harsh, even for you.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, and wow, does he look furious as he shoves the door open. Theo barely registers that he doesn’t try to shut it on him after going inside. Just turns on him after Theo follows him inside and says, “God- it’s not like it _actually_ matters to you!”

“It _does._ ”

Stiles apparently doesn’t see that, because even if Theo realizes now that all his bad plans were just part of a bigger, more well conceived plan that apparently included calling Liam in for help, Stiles is missing from what’s spelled out right in front of him. 

“Excuse me if I don’t believe that,” Stiles bites out, stepping into his space- 

“You’re not excused,” Theo says, more quietly as he takes a step back, unsettled by how his voice sounds hoarse, hating that he can’t enjoy standing so close because it’s not for the reason he _wants_. 

Stiles blinks. And he slumps like the fight goes out of him. 

“I’m tried of this, Theo.”

“Of what?” Theo says, sounding more snappish than he usually would, but finding it difficult to care.

“Of what ever game we're playing, of trying to figure it out.”

“I wasn’t the one playing today, Stiles.”

“You knew what I was doing. Don’t act like you didn’t.”

“I didn’t think you’d just drop it.”

Stiles seems surprised at that, and then narrows his eyes. 

Of course he does. 

“You knew what all of this was about. You didn’t have a problem with it. You’re just mad because I got what I wanted.”

No, that’s not why Theo’s mad. He’s not at all mad that Stiles finally got his finger prints- _somehow_ \- and found out that he’s exactly who he says he is. No, he’s mad because while Stiles got what he wanted, Theo _didn’t_. Because now that this game is over, Stiles is back to wanting nothing to do with him.

And Theo’s very irritated at how upset that makes him. So he doesn’t exactly think through his next move.

What he does do is step closer, until he has to tilt his head back to meet Stiles’ eyes and says, “And did you actually get what you want? Did you finally realize that I didn’t lie about who I am? Because when you found out today, you didn’t seem all that happy.”

Because the way that smile didn’t stay on his face stayed with Theo for the rest of the day. 

“Because of course you’re paying _that_ much attention,” Stiles says, deadpan. 

“It’s not hard when you’re less than a foot away from me.”

“I can avoid that sort of proximity in the future, if you’d like,” Stiles says, something cold in his voice that has Theo’s stomach turning. 

“No, I wouldn’t like that,” Theo says, because he wants- and Stiles isn’t going to be the one to offer any leeway. Theo has enough obstacles, he’s not going to get in his own way. 

Except, Theo sighs, Stiles is very fine with getting in his own way, because he takes several steps back, his eyes still trained on Theo. His heart is beating fast, but not for a good reason.

“I’m not doing this,” he says. 

“Doing what?”

“Falling for whatever this is.”

“Me," Theo tells him. "It’s just for me.”

“I don’t _trust you._ ”

Theo keeps himself from flinching. Mostly. And Stiles keeps going.

“I don’t believe anything you say, and I know you’re not actually here to help us, so what is it? Do you want Beacon Hills? You need some allies because some one is after you? What do you _want?_ ”

“You.”

Stiles stops. 

Theo might have expected him to flail or trip own his own feet, but he’s oddly still as he asks, “Why?”

Maybe if this had happened that morning, Theo would have smiled, because this is how Stiles has survived so long in this hellhole of a town. But he doesn’t smile now. 

“I like you.”

_"Why?"_

Theo stares at him. 

“You really think you have to ask that, don't you?”

Stiles just watches him and Theo feels an anger spread through his chest, because this brilliant person in front of him should _not_ be so suspicious of someone having motivation beyond _liking_ him. Shouldn’t have to be so _worried_ every second of his life. 

Because what Theo feels is, by itself, enough for him being here right now.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Theo asks, because what other way is there to explain?

He watches as Stiles’ mouth twitches, opens his own to say something- he’s not even sure what- when Stiles cuts in, saying:

“What else do you want?”

Theo does smile then, just a little, because Stiles looks for the whole picture. And he knows not to take anything at face value. 

Not that it’s helpful in this situation, though. 

“A pack,” Theo says honestly. “To not be weak anymore. To not have to look over my shoulder and wonder when death is going to get me.” 

And that is the truth. He’s seen enough chimeras die, seen the Doctors put enough down. There’s always been a voice in the back of his mind whispering that he might be next, that there is no guarantee that the first success would stay a success, that he wouldn’t end up on the ground bleeding mercury one day. 

Bleeding out mercury on this carpet, Theo thinks, because that would be just his luck, wouldn’t it?

He blinks and looks up, not even sure when he looked away from Stiles. Who’s watching him with a strange expression on his face. 

“Interesting,” is all Stiles finally says. 

Theo scoffs out a laugh. “You’re a real model of sympathy, you know that?”

“You claim to like me anyway.”

Theo grins, and it feels warm on his face. “More than just claim to.”

“Interesting.”


End file.
